duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
VMV: How Groovy
Duchess Productions' music video of How Groovy from Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders. Song: * How Groovy Song From: * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (London Scene from The Great Mouse Detective) * Ash Ketchum: I met my chance a girl in bell bottom pants, and she likes to say... * Rei Hino: Groovy. * John Rolfe: She came out of the blue and in an instant I knew everything would be... groovy. * (Quasimodo Jump from Gargoyle to Gargoyle with Esmeralda and Djali): For her, I'd climb a mountain, * (Ariel and Flounder Swimming to the Grotto): swim the deepest ocean. * (Kim and Ron at the Festival Scene): I'd even help her shopping, * Brock: That's the depth of my devotion. * Danny: It will be a dream come true. She's even got a doggy for Scooby Doo. * Mamorou Chiba: How groovy. Just us two. So groovy. * Astro: Don't forget Scooby Doo. * Aladdin: Groovy. Our love will never be blue. * (Maui and Moana Hugging) * Chip: I'll take this girl on a tour of the world going port to port. * The Powerpuff Girls: Groovy. * Simba: We'll spend all our time every single last dime at the best food courts. * Pongo: Groovy. * Thomas O'Malley: Her smile so bright, it lights up my aromatic feelings, and best of all she's so tall, like, I won't have to reach for high things. * George Shrinks: And even when I'm chasing ghosts, I'll quit in time for dinner 6:00 at the most. * Hercules: How groovy. Just us two. So groovy. * Courage: Don't forget Scooby Doo. * Max Taylor: Groovy. Our love will never be blue. * (Theodore and Eleanor Love Clip) * Tom Sawyer: She'll cook me all my favorites, 6 or 7 helpings, and when it comes to say "I do", we'll have a tie-dye wedding. * Nick Wilde: Our house will be so very fine. We'll it up with stuff from 1969. * Jeremy Johnson: How groovy. Just us two. So groovy. * Max: And Shaggy Junior, too. * (Puppies from Lady and the Tramp): Groovy. And maybe some baby dogs, too. * Tramp: Aww. (Giggles) * (Eric and Ariel Clip): How groovy. * (Shang and Mulan Clip): So groovy. * (Mowgli and Shanti Clip): How groovy. * (Kovu and Kiara Clip): How groovy. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Pokemon the Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, Fight the Finish, Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (@1998 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Pokemon (A Better Pill to Swallow; @1997 OLM) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Jetsons: The Movie (@1990 Universal) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (To the Rescue Part 1, Parental Discretion Retired; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Demon and the Mattress; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (@2007-2015 Disney) * Dragon Tales (To Fly with Dragons; @1999-2005 PBS) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (@1998 Disney) Note: * Dedicated to Eli Wages. * My 3rd Valentine's Day music video. Category:Music Videos